Always Together: Hikaru and Kaoru
by Taiora Freak
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have always been together from the very start over their lives. They are like a single entity, sealed away in their own little world, free from betrayal. A short story based on the Hitachiin twin's past.


Always Together: Hikaru and Kaoru

**A/N: **This is my very first Ouran High School Host Club story so be nice. I just had to write this little piece to get it out of my mind so here you have it. Read and enjoy!

* * *

The two of us was always together. We were like a single entity, a unique being and that closeness was very important to us. However, we knew we were in fact separate beings. The one that was not me was Hikaru, and the one that was not Hikaru was me. For us this concept was something that was difficult and maybe a bit painful to think about.

We were not very fond of people other than us self and we didn't like people trying to break our barrier. People used to say that we didn't like anybody than us self. That wasn't entirely true. There was one person we were very fond of. A maid that took care of us. We adored her. But that was a very long time ago.

But things changed and so did she. One night we caught her trying to open the safe. We told her she could have the combination for the safe if she played a game with us. A game we really liked to play.

All we wanted was her to be able to tell the two of us apart. We really liked that made. Until the game was played we hid the paper with the combination in our piggybank so she wouldn't be able to get it without playing with us.

But it never happened like we wanted to. Instead we were woken by the alarm, the piggybank laid shattered on the bedstand. We quickly got out of bed and peeked out the window. We saw her climbing down a ladder. She was a few inches below our window when we asked her why she broke her promise and the answer she gave, still eats at our heart. She told us that she couldn't tell the two of us apart, that we are identical and the worst was the part she told us that it is possible that no one will ever be able to tell which one is which.

That made. The only person we ever liked, dropped that bomb on us and then disappeared into the night. After that we became progressively more twisted as we grew up. And so we build up a barrier to keep others from getting too close to us. But regardless there was always someone to dense to notice the barrier that would come along and try to befriend us.

It was that someone that helped us expand our twisted world. He wanted us to join his club. He wouldn't give up. Not by any circumstances. Not even when we hurt him by telling him the secret he was hiding. We didn't care if he was hurt, the only ones that mattered to us was ourselves. But even though he kept trying. He kept trying to tell us apart until one day he actually managed it.

We were always contradicting ourselves. We wanted to be told apart. We didn't want to be told apart. We wanted people to know us. We didn't want them to know. We were always looking for someone who would finally accept us. But there is no way that would ever happen. Not as twisted as we were. We were so afraid of someone breaking through our barrier and hurting us. We kept a strong lock on our hearts to protect ourselves.

But someone managed to open that lock. The same one that kept trying to tell us apart. He managed it. He taught us an important lesson by doing so. A lesson we will never forget. That day in the school yard we were no longer displayed as the careless. He brought out our sensitiveness towards no one knowing which on is which. He asked us a relatively easy question but not to us it wasn't. He wanted to know why whenever someone guesses wrong we look so sad.

I remember one snowy day. We are sitting outside in the snow all alone when a little girl comes up to us. We can tell she wants something and we ask the same question we always ask when someone comes up to us. But this time was different. This girl didn't back away like all the others. She just stood there thinking for a minute before slowly pointing her gloved hand at me and saying "Well I think you're Hikaru." We always knew what the answer would be so we replied like we always did but what surprised us was the little girl standing before us. She didn't back away. Instead she said, "I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

I remember how surprised I was when I heard her say those words. In fact I bet we both looked like we were about to cry at that moment.

It was just like the day we were told by a very annoying guy how different we are.

But he was right, we are contradictory. Even though we are identical we are individuality. So I guess his words were right. We never thought of it like that. We always acted so alike, so identical, but we are two independent beings with our own personalities.

I remember his words clearly. The words that changed us so completely. He helped us on the road of becoming who we are today.

Those words were, "Even though I may not be able to, someday somewhere, someone's going to come along who can tell the two of you apart." To say we were shocked was an understatement. Here we were upset and yelled at him for wanting us to act more alike.

We were stunned to say the least. He had touched something within us that no one had ever managed. We just stood there listening to his words. Our hearts defrosting and warming up by each kind word. "But I know this much for sure. If you guys keep living in your own little world like you do now. Chances are you never going to meet that person."

That day we were amazed. He had answered correctly. And subconsciously we were a little bit, just a little bit impressed with him.

The next we knew we were standing outside music room number three. We wasn't even sure if this was what we wanted, but we reminded ourselves that we were only here to kill some time . We were just killing time. We told ourselves we couldn't be moved by anything that was to be said behind that door. Besides we had a winner to our game.

But…

You were right lady. There's no one in this world who can tell the two of us apart. No one at all. I know that as a fact but even so… we still have each other and no one could ever break our bond.

We had no idea how opening that door would change our lives forever.

And so we opened the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So, what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Not too thrilled with it? If you feel like reviewing I would really appreciate it, but no flames. Some tips to how to make the characters not seem too OOC would be nice.

Bye for now!


End file.
